De squalos y de globos
by Tavata
Summary: Skybite no tiene ni idea de lo que puede pasar cuando un amante de los deportivos rojos le pide que salga con él, uno de esos días donde es mejor quedarse en la cama... o al menos evitar los globos metálicos de color morado en forma de estrella...


De squalos y de globos.

Detente ahí- rugió el predacon.

No importó la cosa siguió su camino y él tuvo que seguir corriendo, los humano con los que se topó en la calle no se sorprendieron demasiado de ver a ese robot corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tiro una carretilla con frutas, no le importó.

……

Base autobot.

En la mañana.

Koji y Skybite habían pasado toda la mañana viendo caricaturas hasta que Sideburn dijo que el predacon debía acompañarlo.

Skybite se levanto del sillón de mala gana y lo siguió, sin saber que ese día iba a ser un día muy pesado…

……

Detente ahí- volvió a rugir el squalo evitando golpearse con un buzón en una esquina.

Dio la vuelta de golpe mientras la cosa seguía ligera en el aire danzando conforme la llevaba el viento.

Ah, rayos; -dijo el predacon- si seré tonto.

Y al momento se transformo dando una graciosa imagen de un squalo volador siguiendo la cosa de color morado que brillaba conforme los rayos del sol le daban por todos lados…

……

Bien Skybite, para lo que te he llamado- dijo Sideburn- ¡es para que me ayudes a atrapar a esa belleza de deportivo rojo!

Skybite lo miró con hastío.

No,- dijo secamente el predacon- mejor me regreso.

En ese momento paso a toda velocidad el deportivo rojo.

¡Amor de mis amores!- gritó Sideburn arrancando tirando a Skybite que estaba recargado en él.

El pobre squalo cayo de cara en un charco de lodo justo donde Sideburn había estado detenido, cuando levanto la cara para pelearse con el chico hiperactivo ya no estaba, Skybite lanzo toda clase de improperios como solo un predacon es capaz de decir, con un léxico tan florido como solo ellos conocen, de pronto se sintió como un idiota, una niña humana de unos cinco años lo veía sin entender.

De un salto Skybite se puso en pie y adopto una pose teatral de "aquí no paso nada".

La niña seguía viéndolo. Tenía en la mano un globo metálico de color morado en forma de estrella.

……

Lo alcanzo, lo alcanzo- decía Skybite aleteando cada vez más rápido mientras el globo se alejaba más y más.

Ya no puedo- dijo el squalo sintiéndose muy cansado.

……

¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntó Skybite con la cara llena de lodo.

La niña se rió con una risilla tierna, el squalo iba a decir algo cuando ella le dio un pequeño pañuelo de color rosa para que se limpiara, Skybite lo tomó y se limpió como pudo dejándose manchas de lodo por toda la cara.

Se lo iba a regresar a la niña, cuando en mal momento apareció Scourge a toda velocidad; Skybite apenas y tuvo tiempo de levantar a la pequeña humana antes de que ese inconsciente la aplastara en su loca carrera.

Detrás de él iban Prowl y X-Brawn, que ellos se encargaran.

Skybite bajo a la pequeña, pero esta comenzó a llorar.

No te paso nada, ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el predacon.

En ese momento lo vio, el globo se alejaba por el cielo.

Ya ni modo- dijo el predacon alejándose; la pequeña comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas- oye no soy un autobot, para ir por él.

La gente comenzó a acercarse al lugar, viendo con cara de pocos amigos al squalo, éste sonrió nerviosamente.

Esta bien, yo lo traigo- dijo más resignado que con ganas de ponerse en movimiento.

……

Oh ya que, que se pierda- dijo Skybite dejándose caer en una azotea de un edificio.

El globo se atoró en una antena cercana.

Oho- dijo apuntando al cielo con la aleta- ¿estas jugando conmigo, verdad, Primus?

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, iba a llover.

……

Skybite comenzó a escalar, el globo ya estaba muy cerca, cada vez más cerca.

Cuando…

¡Ahhhhhhh!- grito una humana- ¡ese monstruo quiere tirar la antena!

Señora, no es lo que parece- gritó Skybite pero a esa altura nadie escuchó lo que decía.

Por ahí paso UltraMagnus.

Estas dando problemas squalo , baja de ahí- ordeno el autobot azul.

No, hasta que alcance esa cosa- dijo Skybite subiendo más alto.

UltraMagnus comenzó a sacudir la estructura de la antena, Skybite se aferro con las aletas para no caer, ese autobot estaba loco, si seguía sacudiendo se iba a caer, el Squalo ya se estaba mareando.

Sabía que no debía levantarme, lo sabía, lo sabía- decía mientras para su frustración el globo se zafo y se iba con la brisa.

Oh no, ¿Por qué a mi? ¡porque me odias, Primus!- gritó desesperado Skybite.

Ultra Magnus no dejaba de sacudirlo.

……

Skybite cayo de cara al suelo.

Y que te sirva de lección squalo volador- dijo UltraMagnus transformándose.

Si, una lección de que no debo seguir globos- dijo el squalo despegando la cara del suelo- se acabo me largo.

Se puso en pie y una vez más ahí estaba la niña humana, con los ojos vidriosos y los pucheros a la orden del día.

Skybite no soporto esa mirada.

Ya, ya lo traigo, deja de verme- dijo poniéndose en marcha caminando chistoso por el golpe.

……

No tenía ni idea de donde pudiera estar el globo ese, estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo y llorar cuando volvió a toparse con Sideburn y su deportivo rojo.

Ven muñeca, ven preciosa, ven amor- decía el chico azul.

Skybite casi aplaude con las aletas cuando vio que el deportivo rojo tenía atrapado el globo morado, sólo un toquecito y lo alcanzaba, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando…

¡Oye squalo, quítale las aletas del atractivo a mi princesa!- grito Sideburn molesto.

El globo se alejo flotando.

No, no es lo que parece, no es lo que parece- dijo Skybite caminando hacia atrás sin ver.

Para su mala suerte fue arrollado por Scourge, por Prowl, por X-Brawn y por UltraMagnus.

No es mi día- lloró Skybite levantándose todo adolorido.

……

El sol de la tarde estaba en lo alto y él estaba harto de todo lo que le había pasado.

Estaba sentado cerca del canal donde corría el agua entre dos calles separadas por un puente.

Hola Skybite- saludo el camión de bomberos.

Hola Prime, no es mi día, así que no molestes- dijo el squalo en ese modo alterno.

El líder de los autobots le entregó un globo metálico de color morado en forma de estrella.

¡y esto!- dijo sorprendido el predacon.

Esta pequeña me contó todo- dijo Prime quien sostenía en su mano a la pequeña humana.

Pala ti- dijo la niña 

Skybite la miro sin comprender.

La niña dice que te estaba buscando para darte el globo, que lloro cuando lo perdió porque no te lo había dado- dijo Optimus- al final Sideburn lo atrapo y me lo dio; lo bueno fue que la pequeña explico todo. Nos veremos en la base- se despidió Prime.

Skybite tenía el globo entre sus aletas con una mirada de cachorro abandonado, nadie le había regalado nada nunca, tantos problemas para recuperar su globo.

Ahhhhhhhh, mira que tierno- dijo Sideburn llegando detrás de él- Tiburcio tiene un globo.

El chico de azul no pudo burlarse más, Skybite le dio un tremendo zape en la cabeza que hizo que el chico de azul perdiera el equilibrio y se diera un chapuzón en el agua del canal.

¡Cállate!- gruño Skybite alejándose con su globo amarrado a su aleta.

En el cielo azul un tiburón volador se alejaba con un globo metálico color morado en forma de estrella.

¿Acaso fue algo que dije?- dijo inocentemente Sideburn.

Fin. 


End file.
